


Cómo conquistar a un idiota despistado en siete días y medio – Una guía por Wang Yibo

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Cómo conquistar a un idiota despistado en siete días y medio – Una guía por Wang Yibo.O alternativamente,Cómo emparejar a dos idiotas despistados en cuatro días – Un manual de instrucciones por los chicos más increíbles del universo, Cho Seungyoun y Li Wenhan.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Li Wen Han, Kim Sungjoo/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 5





	Cómo conquistar a un idiota despistado en siete días y medio – Una guía por Wang Yibo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> Este oneshot fue escrito por sysupportgroup aquí en ao3. Thank you for let me translate it ♡

―Han pasado tres días ―susurra Wenhan, señalando con su dedo hacia la cocina donde Yibo está dando vueltas alrededor de Sungjoo, tratando de "ayudar" con la comida. Wenhan no sabe realmente cuánta ayuda se necesita para los fideos instantáneos y ya se resignó a tener que salir por una hamburguesa más tarde―, tres días de coqueteo realmente malo. No puedo soportarlo más.  
  
―Más bien tres y medio si cuentas lo que pasó el martes con el ventilador en el auto. De todos modos, podría ser peor ―Seungyoun se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, sacando la lengua mientras aprieta el control de la consola―. Como el tuyo. Ese sí es un mal coqueteo ―él brinca de alegría cuando anota el primer gol en el juego―. ¡Whooooo! ¡Dispara! ¡Y anotaaaa!  
  
Wenhan frunce el ceño y tira de Seungyoun de vuelta al sofá, soltando el control de su agarre. Seungyoun está a punto de protestar en voz alta, pero Wenhan lo atrae más cerca, acomodándolo a su lado, y las objeciones de Seungyeon se atenúan hasta convertirse en un murmullo subyacente.  
  
―Deberíamos ayudarlos ―decide Wenhan firmemente―, tanto por su bien como por el nuestro.  
  
―Oh, vamos-  
  
Wenhan mueve bruscamente la cabeza hacia la cocina. ―Solo mira.  
  
Seungyoun gira la cabeza tan sutilmente como puede (es decir, para nada) para mirar hacia la cocina. Sungjoo se mueve por la cocina, tratando de probar sus habilidades al preparar la cena esta noche, algo acerca de cómo él “también puede hacer platos que no sean ramen, solo esperen y vean”. Probablememte Yibo no está ayudando mucho piensa Seungyoun con diversión mientras escucha: "Hyung, confía en mí. Poner más de esto hace que tenga mejor sabor", viene de la cocina junto con lo que es claramente el olor a chile en polvo.  
  
Montones y montones de chile en polvo.  
  
―Bien ―la respuesta de Sungjoo llega alegremente―, pero ¿qué pasa con Wenhan-  
  
―Confía en mí, hyung. Si no puede comerlo, lo comeré por él.  
  
―¡Wow! ―Sungjoo de verdad suena impresionado por eso y Seungyeon apenas puede contener su risa a este punto, su rostro se vuelve de un tono ligeramente púrpura. Se da cuenta de que, aparentemente, la estrategia de Yibo es mostrarle lo "hombre" que es. Sin embargo, no está seguro de que soportar una gran cantidad de especias sea realmente algo varonil. En sí mismo, es hilarante, pero un vistazo rápido a la cara de Wenhan, indignada y más que enojada, termina siendo su punto de ruptura.  
  
―Estoy ansioso por la cena ―se ríe como un desquiciado, apenas respirando, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por detener el escándalo que está haciendo mientras salta del sofá antes de que Wenhan pueda golpearlo en las costillas. Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, se va corriendo a su habitación, donde se echa a reír hasta que está seguro de que sus abdominales están más definidos que hace cuarenta minutos atrás.  
  
Sin embargo, todo se vuelve en su contra cuando el ramen termina siendo demasiado picante para todos ellos, incluido Yibo, y terminan ahogando sus bocas en interminables vasos de leche. 

* * *

  
Al final, Wenhan termina usando el anterior "abandono" de Seungyoun contra él, argumentando con que tiene algún tipo de obligación u otra cosa. Seungyoun está de acuerdo, por una parte porque Wenhan está hablando y no besándolo y la otra porque en realidad siente un poco de lástima por Wenhan.  
  
Solo un poco.  
  
―Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? ―suelta, enganchando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Wenhan mientras intentan acurrucarse en la cama de este. Seungyoun termina siendo la big spoon esta noche, envuelto firmemente alrededor del otro ya que Wenhan insiste en acostarse en su habitual posición de 45 grados.  
  
―Bueno ―comienza Wenhan pensativamente―, lo primero es que los juntemos.  
  
―Hyung ―Seungyoun pone los ojos en blanco y lanza aire caliente al suspirar contra la nuca de Wenhan―, ese no es un plan de verdad.  
  
Wenhan se ríe avergonzado, ―Yo... en realidad no tengo uno.  
  
Seungyoun resopla y se acurruca contra la espalda de Wenhan. ―Mira, por esto me necesitas, a mí el dios supremo del romance ―asiente con confianza y una pequeña sonrisa comienza a formarse en su rostro, mostrando los caninos―, así que esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

_Primer paso: dejarlos juntos en un espacio reducido._  
  
El primer paso va bien al principio. Logran encerrarlos a ambos en un mismo armario y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, todo comienza a desmoronarse cuando comienzan a escuchar golpes desde el interior.  
  
El plan falla principalmente debido a que nadie revisó de antemano lo que había en el armario. Así que, en lugar de confesiones en ese oscuro e íntimo espacio que compartían, obtienen una puerta de armario astillada, una escoba rota y un agujero en el yeso de la pared posterior del armario.  
  
Sungjoo estalla triunfante por su lucha, agitando dos piezas de la escoba partida en sus manos que solía ser una. Yibo se arrastra detrás de él, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente con sus mejillas enrojecidas, y culpa al calor de allí adentro para cualquiera que lo esté escuchando antes de encerrarse en su habitación hasta la próxima comida.  
  
_Paso uno: sin éxito.  
_

* * *

_  
Paso dos: Enviar regalos a Sungjoo firmados con el nombre de Yibo.  
_  
El primer problema llega cuando Wenhan y Seungyeon descubren que están quebrados. Se resuelve cuando Yixuan tiene que comprar la caja de chocolates para ellos, bendita sea el alma de su pobre líder.  
  
El segundo problema viene cuando Wenhan la deja accidentalmente en su balcón cuando se enfrentan en una mezcla de fútbol con baloncesto con todos los demás abajo. Siendo verano, el chocolate termina por derretirse y al descubrir eso, Yixuan inmediatamente se pone sus audífonos y se encierra en su habitación.  
  
Bueno, allí se va su banco.  
  
El tercer problema viene cuando Seungyoun toma un poco del chocolate sobre la madera con su dedo y lo lame, para luego sufrir calambres estomacales por el resto del día.  
  
_Paso dos: sin éxito.  
_

* * *

_  
Paso tres: poner celoso a Sungjoo.  
_  
Es seguro decir que les fue horrible con este y nunca lo volverán a repetir mientras estén vivos.  
  
Por un lado, Sungjoo no parece notar a Seungyoun dando vueltas alrededor de y tocando a Yibo más de lo habitual, lo cual ya es un fracaso. Pero además, Yibo no parece darse cuenta de que él quiere que Sungjoo se dé cuenta y, por lo tanto, esto se ha vuelto más y más molesto conforme Seungyoun avanza en el nivel de los toques.  
  
Lo que hace que Seungyoun acelere aún más las cosas (porque no tiene miedo). Así que cuando Seungyoun finge arreglar el cabello de Yibo y éste se distrae con un maullido que viene desde afuera girando su cabeza rápidamente, ellos accidentalmente se besan. En la sala de estar. Ante la vista de todos.  
  
Yibo se congela al principio cuando sucede, pero cuando ve por encima del hombro de Seungyoun que Sungjoo no lo ha notado, todavía hablando con Yixuan felizmente, está decidido a aprovecharse de esto todo lo que pueda.  
  
Se inclina un poco más hacia Seungyoun y trata de decir tan coquetamente como puede: ―Al menos soy un buen besador, ¿verdad? ―asegurándose de que Sungjoo lo escuche.  
  
Y luego las cosas se vuelven incómodas.  
  
Es más porque Sungjoo está en el rango de audición que Seungyoun grita prácticamente con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones: ―Eres el mejor besador que he besado ―porque hey, envía el mensaje fuerte y claro de que 'woah, Yibo es un novio fantástico por favor sal con él' a Sungjoo, lo cual es bueno.  
  
... lo no tan bueno es que Wenhan también está en el rango de audición.  
  
Y él se asegura de que ambos permanezcan dentro del rango de audición del resto cuando, más tarde, deja marcas violáceas en las caderas de Seungyoun entre gruñidos de "mío" y murmurando insistencias de que nunca más volverán a repetir esto.  
  
_Paso tres: sin éxito.  
_

* * *

_  
Paso cuatro: rendirse.  
_  
Aparentemente todo funciona el día en que Seungyoun y Wenhan deciden tirar la toalla.  
  
―Es como si el universo los odiara. Y a nosotros ―se queja Wenhan, acurrucado echo bolita en el sofá y viendo a Seungyoun jugar FIFA por quinta vez hoy.  
  
―Lo sé ―Seungyoun arroja el mando de mal humor a un lado cuando el otro equipo marca un gol nuevamente―, también me quedé sin ideas.  
  
―¿Deberíamos rendirnos? Quiero decir, podríamos hacer que Xuan-ge nos compre tapones para los oídos y vendas para los ojos para que no tengamos que presenciar ningún intento patético de coqueteo.  
  
―Sí ―Seungyoun suspira con desánimo y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás―, creo que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Nunca van a estar juntos a este-  
  
―Vamos ―Sungjoo camina de espaldas y con lentitud por la sala de estar y luego directamente a la cocina, sin siquiera mirarlos mientras arrastra a Yibo. Hay un cierta calidez en su tono, más de lo habitual, y sus sonrisas son tan amplias y brillantes que Seungyoun tiene ganas de entrecerrar los ojos. También están más cerca de lo que normalmente estarían, riéndose y tropezando entre ellos cuando desaparecen de vista.  
  
Wenhan se levanta rápidamente, tan sincronizado con Seungyoun que da miedo mientras intercambian miradas de asombro y giran sus cabezas hacia la cocina.

―Eso es-  
  
―Ellos están-  
  
―¡Xuan-ge! ―Wenhan se levanta de un salto y arrastra rápidamente al mayor, que acaba de entrar, hacia el sofá con ellos amontonándose extrañamente, con la música de fondo del juego apenas ahogando los susurros de la cocina―. ¿Qué está pasando con ellos?  
  
―¿Quiénes?  
  
―¡Ellos! ―Seungyoun apunta con brusquedad y repetidamente hacia la cocina y hace una mueca cuando ciertos sonidos comienzan de nuevo. Algo le dice que no están preparando la cena allí―. Yibo y Sungjoo hyung.  
  
―Oh ―Yixuan parpadea lentamente hacia ellos―, comenzaron a salir.  
  
―¿Desde cuando? ―Wenhan se siente francamente insultado porque no fueron los primeros en saber.  
  
―Uhm ―Yixuan arruga su frente en un esfuerzo por recordar―, ¿desde hace unos minutos, creo? Salieron a trompicones de la habitación de Yibo y Seungyoun tomados de la mano y sonriendo como tontos ―Yixuan se permite una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Parece que finalmente lo hablaron. Era cosa de tiempo, creo.  
  
Su expresión se oscurece cuando los mira, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando decepcionado. ―Esto habría sucedido mucho antes si ustedes dos no hubieran insistido en interferir en los últimos días.  
  
―¿Quién interfirió? ―señala Seungyeon en voz alta, guiñando un ojo sutilmente a Yixuan y presionando un dedo contra sus labios―. No interferimos.  
  
―Oh, ¿en serio? ―Yixuan arquea una ceja y comienza a contar con los dedos, sin importarle su volumen―. El asunto con el armario los volvió tímidos entre ellos. El chocolate no funcionó. Eso de los celos ―resopla y se interrumpe totalmente incrédulo―, en realidad les reconozco eso; Sungjoo vino y se quejó de eso un poco. Creo que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Yibo. Pero ―sacude la cabeza y se levanta del sofá―, realmente, su mejor plan fue el de hoy.  
  
―Pero hoy no hicimos nada-  
  
―Exactamente.  
  
―… Oh.  
  
_Paso cuatro: completo._


End file.
